Insanity
by Coolc341
Summary: After the Red Water incident with Fletch and Rusell Tringham, Ed had been Plagued with nightmares. Horrible, Painful, Mentally Damaging nightmares. He finds out there's a madness within him. dwelling, waiting to strike. To kill. Ed finds out it's contagious. Will the Military be able to control its own madness? Is there a cure? It will take all The brothers have to get out alive.


**IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ.**

Al doesn't have his body and Ed Still has his Automail. This story takes place where Ed had been acting strangely ever since the incident with the Red Water. He hadn't gotten much sleep lately, and it was seriously taking a toll on his performance. So Ed and Al received some vacation time from Colonial Mustang ((Much to Ed's dismay, claiming he 'didn't need that bastards charity', I'll leave you to guess how that turned out...)) They then decided paid a visit to Winry and Pinako. Pinako suggested they stay with her for a few days, before they could respond, She had already decided for them. Grabbing their bags and unpacking for them. This is on the second day -

Now that were all caught up, Lets get on to the story!~

 **Disclaimer - I don't own FMA or FMAB If I did, I would be making my ships a reality. BUT ALAS, I DO NOT, THOUGH I WISH I DID~ *Floats away Fabulously***

* * *

"Damn... I feel like I'm falling apart." Ed muttered as he sat up in bed. He kept thinking about his mother, depression coming back time after time he'd have to rid himself of it. It was getting exhausting, not just mentally, physically too. He'd been losing sleep lately thanks to nightmares.

He looked out the window, It was the middle of the night.

He took his flesh hand and buried his face into it, as he thrust his body back onto the mattress.

Ed squirmed for a while before finally settling down. He grabbed another nearby pillow and wrapped his

arms around it, nestling his face into it. He sighed, "Mom... I'm sorry." Before finally drifting into a deep, dark sleep.

 **Nightmare**

It was dark and cold. He could hear water dripping from afar. His arms were chained up to a wall, and so were his feet. He could feel himself

Hanging off a wall. "nngh.." He made a weak sound as he tried to move his arms. His body was heavy, and he realized he had a black sack over his head.

"So your up!" He heard a singsong voice call out. He felt the sack being ripped off of his head. "It's about time sleepy head!" It said, not losing its cheeriness.

He moved his head up, vision still hazed. He recognized the voice but from where.. From where...

Then it clicked. "M-mom..?" His vision slowly stabled to reveal his mother. Hello, _**honey**_... It's been a while."

"B-But.. How!? You d-died? D-Didn't-" She cut him off. "Ha! I wish. But **NO**. YOU had to turn me into a **MONSTER**! You ripped me out of my peace! **I WAS HAPPY**!" She screamed before she hissed at him.

His mothers forum slowly shifted into the beast he saw that night. "No.. NO!" Edward cried, turning his head down. "No.. I-it's not.. I didn't.."

" **YOU DIDN'T**!?" His Moms voice screeched, Grabbing him by his chin, forcing him to look at her. It slowly shifted into Al's metal armor.

He saw a grin, a horrifying, nightmarish grin seep into the metal features.

"Nii-san.. You did this to me, _**you**_ hurt me.. Mom.. you hurt us all. But now we'll have our revenge."

Ed then stared to notice the people gathered around him. Winry, Pinako, Coloneal, Hawkeye.

Al backed up and shifted again, now turning into the creature he saw on that night. The night he'll regret for the rest of his life.

The monster pulled out a branding pole that was steaming with heat. It was in the shape of three eyes.

It yanked Edwards coat and shirt own, revealing his bare skin by his neck, and pressed it in right under his collar. He screamed. His head was overflowing with voices, horrible thoughts began flooding in as he remained chained to the walls, helpless. He desperately thrashed around, as if the chains would rip off the walls and he could finally escape this hell.

Not to mention the pain, it was unimaginable. It screeched with laughter, effectively blowing out his eardrums.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Mom.. I shouldn't have..." Ed kept mumbling in between screams of pain.

It finally took off the brander. "There we go.." It said in his Mothers tone as it stroked the new, 'tattoo.' It was painful. Excruciating every time it was touched.

It then grabbed his chin and whispered in Eds ear, "Now.. The nightmares lives inside of you, too!" It exclaimed with glee as it grinned wider, if that was even possible.

"Good luck with the madness, YOU'RE GONNA NEED IT." It said the last part in a demonic tone, as everything around him faded to black.

Ed woke up the next morning, despite the nightmare, he was feeling better than ever. His headache was gone and his muscles weren't sore.

The more he thought about his dream, He realized that thing wasn't his mother. His mother was wherever spirits go, Enjoying herself. At peace.

She wouldn't waste her time on him. He just knew it. Whatever was giving him nightmares, was defiantly not her.

He stretched his arms out and yawned. It seemed to be about Seven from where the sun was in the sky. Just another perk to being a prodigy.

For the first time in a while, he smiled. Not a forced one, covering his mask of pain for his brother, covering his true fears. A genuine smile.

Ed slipped on his clothes and ran downstairs. "Hey Winry, Al, Pinako." He said, not bothering to hide his mood as he sat down at the table.

"Hey Nii-" Al abruptly stopped. He noticed the three staring at him, tension rising in the air. "What?" He asked, now confused. "Something on my face?"

Al was the first to recover. "B-brother.. What's that below your neck?" Ed looked down, giddy mood diminishing instantly.

It was a mark outlined with red, consisting of three eyes. Two side to side and one on top of them. It was made of white, black, and red.

The bottom two were black pupils with a white background and a red outline.

Meanwhile the top had a red slit instead of a black dot as a pupil and instead of a white background it was black,

Outlined with white. Eds mood darkened, it was the same mark from his Nightmare. In the same place he was branded.

"Madness, huh..." He muttered under his breath without even thinking. It took a second for him to process what he had said.

 _'The hell did I just say!? And why is the mark still there? It was only a dream, right?_ ' Ed thought, as a mix of emotions washed over him.

Anger, Confusion, Dread, **_Fear_** , were all evident on his face. _Fear_... an extremely rare emotion for Edward Elric of all people.

Winry, Pinako and Al seemed just as confused as him, but felt as if they were being left out.

"W-What do you mean... 'Madness'.. Nii-san?" Al said softly, speaking for Winry and Pinako, Too.

* * *

 **Welp That ends it from here. *Dodges tomatos.* x'D I know I'm horrible at ending paragraphs.. But from not on I promise to be more responsible with my work and swear t- Ugh.. Who am I kidding?**

 **IM SORRY,** **I'LL ADMIT IT! I'M JUST LAZY-Y-Y-Y~~~ *Tears off normal clothing and is in a bright Orange fluffy hamster cape with a hood, sweat pants, and a tee-shirt and a fuzzy purple blanket, then proceeds to curl up on the couch with some Japanese candy, a tablet, headphones and a bottle of Strawberry Ramune.***

 ***Pops cap to Ramune* If anyone is reading this, see ya soon. I promise to update sometime this yea- OH IS THAT THE NEW NANATSU NO TAIZAI?! OMFG I HAVE TO READ IT, RIGHT. NOW. SEEYA! *Runs off, couch magically disappearing with me and leaving a puff of smoke behind.***


End file.
